A Growing Girl
by Genwrikor
Summary: <html><head></head>Videl Satan has always stayed on a strict diet, and kept away from meat, but what if she were to start enjoying meat... a bit too much? Rated M for sexual themes and the weight gain fetish! If you don't like, don't read! Feedback is appreciated!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A Growing Girl**  
><strong>AN: Hey, It's Genwrikor here, and I have some odd news. As much as you may not believe me, I'm actually the writer of the never-really-finished, never-really-noticed DragonBall Z weight gain story, ****I Think I'm Getting Fat****. Back when I wrote that, I was younger and bad at writing, along with being unable to realize many flaws in my story. DBZGohan1331 was one of many failed accounts I created, but for once, I plan to actually follow through and finish a story! I hope this story doesn't suck too badly, and it's rated M for planned sexual-ness and obvious weight gain. If either of these things offend you, I suggest you leave now. Sorry for the long A/N, let's get onto the story itself!**  
><strong>NOTE: One more thing, this story will shift between PoV's of many characters, but mainly Videl, and secondly Gohan, depending on how this goes. I'd appreciate feedback, as well as ideas on what should happen in the story, just in case the writer's block that's killed all my other stories tries to attack once more! This bold print is hurting my eyes, let's actually <strong>_**get to the gosh-dang story!**_

*******_**Videl's PoV**_*******

The blaring of my alarm clock rings in my ears, and I growl, rolling over in bed. I pull the pillow over my ears in a failed attempt to muffle the horrid noise, before giving up, hitting the Snooze button, and sitting up, rubbing my sleepy eyes. I swing my feet over the edge of my bed, letting out a loud yawn as I hop out of bed. My dark blue t-shirt hangs loosely on my body, going down to mid-thigh, the only other article of clothing on me being a pair of panties.

_'I hate school, why does it even exist...'_ The same thought I always have when it's a school day plagues my mind, as I walk over to my dresser, pulling out my usual outfit. I walk out of my room, and a bit of a ways down the long hallway of my home, going into the bathroom.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I strip down, sighing as I toss the heap of sleepwear into the hamper off in the corner. Turning on the shower, I twist the 'Hot' and 'Cold' knobs, trying to find a good temperature. Finally finding a good water temperature, I step into the shower, the semi-hot water hitting me.

I let out a loud sigh, slumping the shoulder as the water makes me more sleepy than I already am, nearly falling down as I doze off. _'One of my lazy days, I guess,'_ I take my time washing myself, before using shampoo and conditioner in my hair, washing it all out. I hiss in pain as the soapy water gets in my eyes, and I rub them furiously, having to finish cleaning myself with closed eyes, before getting out of the shower, and rubbing them with a towel.

Standing in front of the mirror, I use the hairdryer, quickly drying my hair, which frizzes a little. I brush it, before using my hair clamps, creating my usual pig-tails style. I reach into a drawer in the counter, pulling out some athletic tape. I wrap it around my chest, constricting the two breasts that protrude from my chest, making them look flatter than they should, but keeping their shape semi-normal. I pull on a baggy white shirt over my torso, and put on some panties, putting my spandex shorts on over them as well.

_'I have some time before school, might as well eat breakfast,'_ I wander down to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Although I usually have something small like cereal, I decide to treat myself, and grab a carton of eggs, along with a pack of bacon, turning and slamming the fridge shut by hitting it with my leg.

My dad walks into the kitchen as I crack three eggs, and let them fall into a pan on the stove, hearing them sizzle and slowly turn white and yellow. "Sweet pea, why don't you let the chef do that for you?" I growl slightly, and respond.

"Because I wanna be able to cook food, in case we end up without personal chefs, say if we lose our money, for whatever reason," I boredly respond, putting bacon in another pan. This seems to be good enough reason for him, as he walks away, shrugging.

*****DBZ*****

It takes only a few short minutes to make my food, and in that time I added a couple extra eggs to it, and placed at least 10 pieces of bacon into the other pan, figuring my usual workouts will make up for all the fat and grease. Placing this all onto a plate, I head to the kitchen table, and begin to eat, my taste buds exploding in happiness when the greasy bacon hits my tongue.

"It's been so long since I had bacon, I forgot how good it tastes!" I say aloud to nobody in particular, before continuing to eat. I quickly finish the bacon, licking grease from my lips. My stomach is nearly full already, but I put some salt and pepper on the five eggs, starting on them as well. I feel satisfied by the time I'm done eating, and put the dishes in the sink, walking over to the fridge. I pour myself a glass of orange juice, and treat myself to another, grabbing an apple to eat on the way to school.

*****DBZ*****

I reach school on-time, thanks to my helicopter, de-capsulizing it and placing the capsule in my capsule case, before rushing down off of the roof. My stomach is rumbling and growling as it struggles to process all the fats I've eaten, as it's more accustomed to small meals comprised of grains and salads, rarely meat.

"Ah, right on time, Videl!" The teacher says as I walk into the classroom. I take my usual seat next to Eresa, my best friend. She seems to smell something on me, and I realize I probably smell of grease and meat.

"So, you're slacking off on your usual diet?" She casually starts a conversation, as the teacher begins his lecture for the class.

I shrug, leaning back in my seat "I guess, it's just some bacon," I hear her gasp, but shrug it off, resting a hand on my upset stomach. _'Maybe a bit too mucb bacon...'_ I rub small circles on my covered stomach, which causes me to start to doze off. I only get awoken when the door to the classroom abruptly opens, nearly breaking off its hinges as it slams into the wall next to it.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm new here, and I couldn't find the classroom!" I hear a voice say. I look towards the door, blinking in surprise. His hair is spiked up, as if full of hair gel, but lacks the shine it would have, seeming natural. He's extremely tall, but he looks lanky, due to his somewhat baggy clothes.

"Son Gohan, I presume? Please, take a seat," The teacher shrugs him off, and I cringe as I hear the shrill yell of my blonde friend.

"Hey cutie, there's an open seat next to me!" She calls out, and the kid nods, shyly jogging up the rows to ours. He sniffs the air, seeming to smell the bacon as well, and looks at me. I give him a glare, causing him to shrink back a little, before he sits in his new seat.

_*****Gohan's PoV*****_

"Hey cutie, there's an open seat next to me!" I cringe as a shrill voice comes from one of the rows near the back of the class, and I see a blonde waving to me. I nod shyly, and jog past the rows of studens, a smell catching my nose as I near the girl. I sniff the air, and I look at the girl next to the blonde, the pig-tailed girl sending a glare my way, which causes me to shrink back.

_'Geez! She has a glare that could rival my mother's!'_ I think to myself, sitting down in what will probably be my chair for the rest of the school year. The class goes by quickly, though I can't help but send the occasional glance at the raven-haired girl, catching her staring at me once or twice as well.

_*****Videl's PoV*****_

Once lunch comes, I rush towards the lunchroom, oddly craving more meat. I manage to get in line first, and pile foods I normally wouldn't eat on my plate. First some mashed potatoes, then a hamburger, along with another, as well as paying to use the soda machine, which costs money so kids don't just constantly drink from it. I fill up a sports bottle I keep capsulated, heading off to the roof to eat.

To my surprise, the spiky-haired new kid is there, eating what seems to be a mountain of food. "How can you fit all that in your stomach!" I say in awe, his food making mine seem like crumbs. He turns around, slightly alarmed, but chuckles, before responding in a shy tone.

"I guess I have a really fast metabolism," Followed by a nervous laugh. He continues to wolf down his food, and I walk a bit of a ways down the roof from him, sitting down cross-legged. I begin to eat my food, taking the occasional gulp of soda. Barely half-way through my food, my stomach is full, having not fully digested breakfast yet. I continue to eat anyways, gulping down the rest of my soda as well, finding that, if I want to, I have enough time to go get seconds. The delicious taste of all the meat tempts me, but I realize my stomach is a bit taut and bloated, causing me to resist.

I sit there, pulling out my phone and texting until the bell rings, before getting up, wondering what the rest of the day has in store for me.

**A/N: By my standards, this was a pretty long chapter! I hope I'm keeping things somewhat realistic, and the characers in-character. At the moment, I'm considering leaving out the Buu saga, to focus on the main function of the story, weight gain. I'd like feedback on whether the Buu saga **_**should**_** be included, or if it shouldn't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So, I got my first review today! Apparently I need to update this a bit more frequently than I had thought. I've tried starting Chapter 2 once or twice, but I can't seem to decide whether I should continue on the same day Chapter 1 ended, or skip a couple days. As much as this is a complicated question for me, I've made my decision. Once again, I'd appreciate some feedback, and maybe some tips or thoughts.**

*******_**Videls' PoV**_*******

I sigh, sitting in class. It's been a couple days since I started eating meat, and my cravings for, not only meat, but soda and candy,which I've also gained a liking to, are increasing daily. I pull out my pencil, doodling in my notebook to pass the time. My clothes have gotten a bit smaller on me, mostly my spandex shorts.

"Videl, you okay?" I hear Gohan whisper, sitting next to me. Eresa is out sick, and Gohan took it upon himself to take her seat for the day. I'm, in all honesty, not okay, my stomach emitting a low grumbling noise.

"Y-yeah, just a bit hungry," I whisper back, surprised he could hear it. I can barely hear it, but I can feel it pretty well. My eyes widen as he pulls out a chocolate bar from the bag he always brings, and hands it to me with a smile.

"Thanks," I smile, starting to eat the delicious candy. He offers me one or two more throughout class, then next class, and by the time I reach lunch, my stomach is near-halfway full with chocolate!

"Hey... since your friend, Eresa, isn't here today, do you wanna eat lunch on the roof with me?" I smirk at his shy tone, a light blush on his face. I nod, and tell him I'll meet him up there.

*******_**Gohan's PoV**_*******

I walk up the steps, opening the door to the roof. The metal door creaks from lack of ever being oiled, as well as being rusty. I sit down, meditating as I wait for Videl. As much as I try not to, my thoughts drift to her constantly, and I can't focus._ 'What is it about her that forces me to think of her?'_

After a few minutes, I hear the door creak open, and I turn to look at Videl, eyes widening as I see the food she has. "Whoa, how does a small, active girl like you fit all that in your stomach!" I cover my mouth as soon as I say this, blushing in embarrassment.

I cringe as I see her get angry, and she shouts "Why don't you shut your mouth!" She turns to leave, and I get up quickly "Wait, I'm sorry! It just... came out!"

*******_**Videl's PoV**_*******

I sigh "Whatever," I sit down, looking at my food. It's three burgers, a big cup of cola, some mashed potatoes, some schocolate-chip muffins, and a couple pieces of pizza. Me and Gohan eat our food, my pace slowing as I eat. My belly is full when I'm barely past half-way, but I don't pay much attention, finishing anyways.

Gohan and I walk to class, my stomach a bit bloated as we do. I don't mention it, and am surprised as he hands me another chocolate bar. I tilt my head as I look at him, but he just smiles. "Whatever," I quickly say, eating the candy.

*****DBZ*****

I lay on my bed after dinner, groaning as a small burp escapes my lips. "So full..." I rub my swollen stomach for a little while, eyes slowly closing. I realize I'm falling asleep, and quickly stand up, needing to shower before I can even consider going to bed. I grab some clothes, before heading to the bathroom down the hall.

'I need to get this over with so I can go to bed and ignore my aching stomach,' I strip down, rubbing my pregnant-looking stomach. I stand sideways, looking in the mirror. My belly sticks out a good two or so inches, and I cringe as I realize it's somewhat soft, making me realize not all of it is simple bloated-ness, but also fat.

I make my shower brief, before pulling on some panties and an oversized t-shirt, getting in bed and going to sleep.

*****DBZ*****

The next couple weeks are the same, really. I eat alot, go to school, eat alot, come home, eat alot, forget about my usual training, and go to bed, usually waking up for a midnight snack. I end up being unable to get my spandex shorts past my thighs after the first week, and after the second, I'm defenitely putting on weight.

"136 pounds!? I was 103 pounds just three weeks ago!" I shout in alarm, naked in the bathroom, standing on the scale. My belly has a softness to it, always swollen out at least an inch due to the fat on it. My breasts have gone up a size, and my butt, hips, and thighs have put on some fat, making my tighter jeans and spandex shorts near-impossible to get close to halfway up my thighs.

I squeeze the fat on my belly, eyes wide "This can't be real, I can't have eaten that much and slacked off so much!" I flash back to the past couple of weeks, and I realize just how much I've eaten and slacked, and I fall to my knees, realizing how long it'll take to lose the weight, as opposed to how little it's taken to _gain_ it.

**A/N: I skipped time quite a few times this chapter, but I couldn't think of what to do at some points. I'm somewhat of an amateur at doing Videl in-character, and even moreso at doing weight gain stories in general! I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I'm thinking it is!**


End file.
